


all she needs (levi x reader)

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Summary: fluff"hello may i request one where a thunderstorm is happening and levi's s/o really doesn't like the loud thunder and clings to him at night. and levi comforts her in his own way. thank you!"female reader, she/her
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 56





	all she needs (levi x reader)

another loud crash of thunder and y/n had just about lost all of her composure. she was hyperventilating and shaking as gently as possible up until that point, mindful of the man she was sleeping next to, the man who she had now begun to stir from her clinging onto him with all four of her limbs like a koala. levi hardly ever got a really good nights sleep, so when he had drifted off with her, y/n was determined to keep him in his state of deep sleep for as long as possible. when she saw his silver-y eyes meet hers, however, she knew there was no going back. even in complete darkness he noticed her tear stained and panicked face, he was awake immediately, scanning around the room for signs of danger.  
“what happened? are you ok?” his voice was steady and soothing, causing her to relax slightly as she opened her mouth to reply  
“y-yeah” ‘dammit, that was convincing’ “just- i’m sorry for waking you u-” she was cut off by another loud crash, this one accompanied by a bolt of lightning that lit up the pitch black room momentarily, causing her to squeal slightly and snuggle further into her boyfriend’s chest.  
realization hit levi and he wrapped his arms around his shaking girlfriend, rubbing soft circles on her back with one hand, using the other to guide her head to the crook of his neck, ignoring how wet her tears were making it.  
“it’s ok. it’s just a bit of thunder”  
“i- i know, but it just fre-freaks me out” her teeth chattered as she tried to speak.  
“it can’t hurt you” comforting people wasn’t levi’s strong suit, he always appeared too blunt, never fully knowing what to do. he hated this, especially wen the one in need of reassurance was y/n. she was the light of his life, bringing something to it that he through he just wasn’t meant to have, love. everyone he had ever loved had left him in one way or another, but y/n was still here, and she told him frequently that she always would be. she was special, and he did his best to make sure that she never doubted that, even for a second. he was actually quite good at reassuring her that, but now, while she was crying, clutching to his shirt in the dead of night, he didn’t know what to do, he felt helpless.  
he stayed holding her as his mind wandered, trying to think of something good to say, or to do, or just something, but his mind was blank. he didn’t want her to think that he didn’t care, but he didn’t want to say the wrong thing and make her more upset. in the midst of his overthinking, he neglected to notice y/n’s form becoming slightly heavier as her muscles relaxed and her breathing slowed, it was only when another crash thst he looked down to make sure she was ok, only to find her sound asleep, snoring lightly as she often did.  
he hadn’t realized that he, just him being there, was enough to calm her down. he allowed a small smile to grace his lips, bafore leaning down and planting them on the top of her head, then resting his cheek in that spot. it didn’t take long for him to fall back into sleep too, holding the primary source of his happiness in his arms. she was all he needed, and it warmed his heart that she felt the same way.


End file.
